


To Fool the Crow

by hailynx



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Profanity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a little delusional anyway. Fushimi sees no harm in adding a little bit of salt and pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fool the Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own K Project.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.

“No, it’s nothing ma’am.” Fushimi’s voice is steady as he attempts to hide his annoyance.

 

Fushimi clicks his tongue and agrees with whatever it is that Awashima says. It’s probably about work anyway and he feels that he is already working hard enough. Before Fushimi can give his attention to the screen, Awashima says something that sends a cold chill down his spine. He tries to pay attention to work now, so that he can get rid of that image but it is rather pointless. She’s drilled it in. He tells himself that he should be used to it by now, but nothing changes. So he picks up the pace to finish his work quickly. He wants to get away from the cold hearted woman and her undeniable love for red bean.

 

Awashima sends a praise Fushimi’s way when she sees that he’s finished his work without complaints. She believes in the psychology that praises for good work will encourage the same behaviour. He nods respectfully and dashes off as soon as he’s dismissed. He checks his PDA again to make sure that his eyes are not fooling him. Somehow, he’s managed to get a dozen messages from Yata—incoherent and all—but they’re messages nonetheless. Fushimi wonders if his old friend is drunk and settles on getting a direct answer.

 

There is a deceptively bored expression playing on Fushimi’s face as he heads in the direction opposite of home. He breaks out in laughter when he spots Kusanagi advancing in the distance with Yata on his back. Fushimi continues on walking forward with malicious intentions and Kusanagi stops in his steps and makes sure his feet are ready. There is a chuckle that escapes Fushimi’s lips as he watches how the man’s behaviour becomes more cautious with each passing second. Fushimi tilts his head and smiles slyly.

 

“I’ve a message from the lieutenant,” he says.

 

He is calm, collected and coolly dangling the bait.

 

As expected Kusanagi takes it in a heartbeat. The second in command doesn’t even ask. He tosses Yata’s body over and simply says, “Talk.”

 

Fushimi smirks as he cradles Yata’s body. He tries to stop the shiver and shaking from showing. He steadies his voice and puts the playful smirk back on his face, “Red bean.”

 

Kusanagi realises that the information isn’t new but by the time he lifts his head to glare at Fushimi, both are gone. Fushimi carries Yata in a gentle way and while he is forced to stop at the red light, he presses his forehead gently against Yata’s. He finds that his best friend is sick, not drunk. He thinks for a while and comes to an agreement with himself that he can still tease. A devilish smirk finds its way to the corners of Fushimi’s lips and there is a gleeful laughter that escapes his throat as he takes Yata home.

 

Fushimi doesn’t even bother with the key. When he stands in front of the door, he takes out the old tools of their trade and picks the lock. As he enters, Fushimi kicks the door lightly to a close and slips off his shoes as he makes his way to find Yata’s bed. Spotting it in the far corner on the right side, Fushimi takes his time to settle Yata in comfortably. After that, he shuffles around for a thermometer and sticks it between Yata’s lips to get the correct numbers.

 

While it works its magic, Fushimi takes some time to check out the apartment that’s the perfect size for Yata and Fushimi believes that it is especially convenient for Yata’s height. Fushimi opens cupboards and the sight of neatly folded clothes makes him smile. He ventures over to the kitchen and pulls open the door of the fridge. It’s mostly empty but as Yata has claimed, there’s milk sitting around. When the thermometer beeps, Fushimi returns to check the temperature. He sighs and sets it aside and goes to wet a towel.

 

Fushimi makes sure to take thorough care before he makes his way towards the kitchen to search again. The sick definitely needs to eat. He searches his PDA for a simple recipe and turns on the stove. While the congee comes to a boil, Fushimi sits by Yata’s bed and watches over him. The ginger stirs and scratches at his neck. Fushimi’s eyes soften for a second when he sees the insignia of the Red Clan in place.

 

“Stupid… monkey,” Yata murmurs in his sleep.

 

“Heh,” Fushimi scoffs and flips the wet towel.

 

Fushimi searches the apartment just because he wants to rid himself of the boredom. As cute as Yata is when sleeping, he didn’t like it too much when his best friend is too silent and right now, he cannot be sure what it is that Yata is thinking of. There is a hint of irritation and fear in that thought.

 

Fushimi only manages to turn half the apartment upside down before the stove calls. When he looks inside the pot, Fushimi realises that he has forgotten the important step of stirring so that the congee at the bottom of the pot will not burn. He raises his brow for a second but decides that he’ll just move what’s edible into another pot and clean the other. Fushimi does that and then sets the pot aside to allow the food to cool.

 

He picks up some new clothing as he returns to Yata’s side and contemplates on what he should change first. Of course, he plans to do everything for the sake of fun and teasing but the starting point was something he has to ponder. Fushimi is the type that will lose himself in acts of pleasure if there is no plan (especially in the case of Yata Misaki). Before Fushimi comes to a conclusion however, the sound of Yata’s PDA steals his attention. His eyes glide over the screen and a frown becomes evident as he reads the name that appears.

 

With an irritated grunt, Fushimi loosens the buttons on his uniform and draws his sword. He cannot exactly destroy everything that screams HOMRA after all. That is unreasonable but he can still let them know what belongs to him. Fushimi pulls the blanket away and puts his rapier to good use. He cuts Yata’s clothing into pieces and rips them from the smaller man’s body and tosses them aside. Painting an ecstatic smirk on his face, Fushimi leans in and debates only for a short moment between a hickey and a bite before deciding that both will be fine.

 

Fushimi nips at the nape of Yata’s neck first and then sucks. It isn’t until he hears Yata’s uncomfortable moan and feels the shift that he realises that he has lost track of the original objective. Pulling away from the soft and now redden skin, Fushimi frowns. He pushes his glasses back up and leans back in to leave a final bite mark because he knows that he’s left one too many hickeys for Yata’s liking. He’s a little upset at the fact that he has to stop but this is as far as he is willing to go without consent. He knows that he will have heavy day at work when morning comes and any more distractions will surely scar him. Awashima knows exactly how to work her twisted ways into him and leave him scarred. Fushimi does not mind physical scars, it’s the mental ones that he wants to avoid.

 

Fushimi shuffles Yata aside for a moment and slips his arm under the ginger’s neck. A small smirk forms and the camera flashes. When Yata winces at the flash of light, Fushimi slips out of the bed and dresses his best friend to ensure that he actually gets better instead of growing more ill—health wise anyway. He wants to reign Yata’s mind so in that respect, anything goes. Fushimi pulls the blanket back up and replaces the towel. He grabs a cup of water and the medicine, placing them down gently on the table as he sits down to watch Yata’s sleeping face.

 

When the sun begins to rise in the morning, Fushimi yawns and picks up Yata’s PDA. A devilish grin surfaces on his face as he finds the photo and attaches it to a message he plans to send out to all the members of HOMRA. A giggle erupts from Fushimi’s lifts as he viciously presses the send button. He sets the phone back down and heads into the kitchen, fixing up Yata’s breakfast and leaving a small note behind.

 

Fushimi feels Yata’s forehead and places a gentle peck. His lips form a grin. “I’ll come and play again, Misaki.”

 

Fushimi fixes his attire and stretches as he exits the apartment. He leaves Yata’s keys in the mailbox and takes his time heading to SECPTER 4’s office. Just thinking about the reaction he may get out of Yata makes his heart jump with joy and the smile never leaves his face. It only grows deeper. _Maybe_ , Fushimi thinks, he’ll work a little harder today just so that he can go and watch the fun.

 

Hours later, Yata wakes to the familiar ceiling and sighs. His head is still throbbing but he feels a lot better than he remembers being. Yawning, he shuffles out of his bed, eyelids still half closed. Yata washes his face and brushes his teeth in silence. He glides to the kitchen to check for food in the fridge but all he sees is milk. Glancing around his kitchen, he finds a bowl that’s wrapped neatly with a note beside it. Yata frowns as he stares at the paper with Fushimi’s name on it. He sighs but puts the bowl into the microwave and warms up the food. While he sits at the table, he flips the paper over again and shakes his head.

 

“This is just mean Kusanagi-san!” He complains to himself, “I know I was wrong for barfing all over the bar counter… but I was sick!”

 

He finishes breakfast and changes out of his clothing. In his rush, Yata reaches for his PDA and slams the door shut. He decides that he should at least thank Kusanagi personally, for tending to him even though he did throw up all over the man’s beloved bar. Yata stuffs his hands into his pockets and skates towards HOMRA. As soon as he enters the bar, all eyes are on him and Yata feels awkward, until Anna rushes to him and beckons him to kneel to meet her height. She puts her arm around his neck and wraps a scarf across his neck. He tilts his head in a questioning manner but Anna says nothing and returns to the King’s side.

 

“Kusanagi-san!” Yata exclaims, sending the man jumping.

 

Kusanagi manages to catch the glass back in his hands and he continues to shine it. He doesn’t wait for Yata to apologise. Instead, he clears his throat and speaks without looking at the young man.

 

“Next time, just tell us,” Kunsanagi says ambiguously, “I feel so… urgh.”

 

“Disgusted?” Yata questions, “I was going to apologise for that—”

 

“Then why did you do it in the first place?” Kamamoto bites because he’s embarrassed even though he should not be.

 

“Hey!” Yata snaps, “It’s not like I could help it—” _I was sick!_

 

Bandou interrupts with a shake of his head and shoves his PDA in Yata’s face, “You know, I don’t really mind what you do… but don’t flaunt it! How could you wake me at four in the morning with something like this?!”

 

Yata’s brows furrow together as he yanks the phone out of Bandou’s hands and moves it away from his face to a distance where he can actually see it. It doesn’t take him long to comprehend what is going on and what the rest of his family members are saying. With widened eyes, he takes another careful look around the bar to see that Anna is still sitting by their King and both are feigning ignorance. Yata squeezes Bandou’s PDA in his hands until his fists turn white and when the rage can no longer be contained, Yata turns towards the door.

 

All that Kunsanagi had said the day before slips his mind. Gathering all of his fury and all of his might, Yata loosens his grip on Bandou’s PDA and tosses it right through the glass window of the door. Kusangai drops the glass and turns slowly towards the direction of the sound and his smoke falls too when he finds Yata dashing off without a care or an apology.

 

“You stupid fucking monkey! I’m going to kill you!” Yata’s voice is loud and it rings as he moves down the street, “How dare you fucking violate me!”

 

Bandou chases his PDA while Kusanagi rushes to his door, tears almost filling his eyes. The Red King scoffs and finds his way upstairs. Anna stays on her seat and sighs as she watches Yata rushing off on his skateboard. The ginger is not paying attention to anything else. He rushes to the building of SCEPTER 4 and loudly declares a challenge in the name of the Red Clan.

 

At his desk, Fushimi smirks and sets his work aside. He reaches for his PDA and stares at the other photos with great affection. He fumbles with some buttons to change the settings.

 

“I accept your challenge, Mi-sa-ki~.”

 

_Fin._


End file.
